


fashion 101

by androgynousmikewheeler



Series: beginning gender studies [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Femme Presenting Abed, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Other, honestly what did you expect, it’s really just Troy being horny for Abed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Abed wants to know what Troy thinks of their outfit. Troy doesn’t know what to say.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: beginning gender studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	fashion 101

“What do you think?”

Well. It’s short. And tight. And bright, bright red. A strip of their stomach and the length of their thighs are exposed, and what little isn’t exposed isn’t exactly hidden away either, fabric stretching across every muscle and bone. When they shift their weight, white flashes under their pleated skirt, and whether the view is of shorts or underwear is unclear. Their subtle musculature, biceps and pectorals and whatever thigh muscles are called, glistens with the slightest sheen of sweat. They bounce in their equally red canvas high tops, knee high socks wrapped around their calves, complete with three red stripes at the top. A bow nestles in their hair.

Troy honestly doesn’t know what to say. He can’t decide if he wants them to never take the cheerleader uniform off, or if he’d like to strip it off them himself.

Abed quirks their head at him impatiently. He gives them a weak thumbs up.

Maybe both. He hasn’t figured out how that’s going to work, but he’s going for both.


End file.
